Miniaturization efforts can lead to circuits being crowded into smaller geometries. Performance and miniaturization efforts can benefit from mounting packages onto a chip, for example. Packages can even be mounted onto other packages. However, interconnecting such packages can be difficult. Also, as this kind of complexity is added, yield can be affected, which should be compensated for.